It's Only High School
by tori2208
Summary: Liliana: Half Brazilian and Half English. After living with her mother in Brazil for 15 years, she goes to boarding school in England to experience the 'other half' of her. She ends up getting way more than she bargained for. JeromexOC
1. She's A Mystery

**Hey guys I'm tryin an OC story! Hope you likey **

**I don't own HOA. Only my OC (whose name I haven't yet decided) and the plot. From after prom.**

She showed up at prom. That probably wasn't the best of timing. Especially when she saw six people going into one of the classrooms. Ignoring them, she wandered into the prom and saw a girl with dark brown almost black wavy/curly hair with a blonde haired guy. She was looking frantically for someone.

"Babes, calm down. They'll be here, enjoy yourself." The boy said to the girls

"But Amber has been looking forward to this prom for weeks! She wouldn't just skip it!" She said still looking around for whoever Amber was. "Mick, there are eight of us in our house and six of them didn't show. What are we going to do?" _Six people? Maybe it could be the six people I saw when I was walking in. Or maybe that was a coincidence. _

"Mara, babes don't worry have fun you worked hard too 'kay?" The blonde and the brunette finally started dancing to the music as the new girl wandered around the edges of the dance floor. Her name is Gemma.

A guy showed up. "Hello luv, wanna dance?" She said yes as he whisked her onto the dance floor and they danced. She bounced back and forth dancing with different guys every song until she saw the group of six walk in. Looking at the clock on the wall it was almost midnight. As Gemma looked back at them, one of the boys looked at her. She waved and got spun into another boy. Excusing herself she walked to the refreshment table, ran her fingers through her pin straight dark brown hair and got herself a drink. The boy she waved to came over.

"Well hello there." He winked and she giggled. She was having fun here. "My name is Alfie, and you are?"

"Liliana, dance with me?" Her Brazilian accent intrigued him and he whisked her away onto the dance floor for one last dance before this night would be over.

**So this is just sort of an introductory chapter and it probably isn't that good. The idea sounded better in my head but I promise it will get better!**

**A new chap will be up later and be better I swear!**


	2. Knight In Shinning Armor

**Hey guys! I'm writing this from third person… I dunno how it's gonna turn out though, if it's completely horrible I'll probably make it first person… anyway**

**I do not own HOA only Liliana and the plot from here on out **

Liliana woke up at her hotel, still having not moved in to her dorm. She technically wasn't supposed to be at prom, but why pass up the excuse to wear a pretty dress? She looked over at the chair on the other side of her room, where her dress was laying draped over the back of it. Her beautiful one of a kind white strapless dress, which brought out her tan and made her look innocent, with a green bow at the waist which looked amazing with her emerald green eyes. Her nude pumps were sitting on the chair and her jewelry lay next to it. She stretched as she got out of bed, her small tank top riding up above her stomach as she walked to the bathroom to shower.

Coming out wrapped in a towel, she packed up her attire from the night before and changed into the school uniform of her new school: Grey skirt, white blouse, red and yellow striped tie, grey knee high socks, black flats and red blazer. She left her hair natural, which was pin straight, and picked up her phone, pushed a few buttons then put it to her ear as it dialed.

"Raphael? Are you still here?" She asked her brother, hoping and praying that he still was.

"Yes Liliana, I am. Why do you want me to take your stuff to the school or something?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes." He laughed but she stayed silent. Obviously figuring out she was serious he sighed.

"Fine, whatever Lil." He hung up and she had a satisfied grin on her face. She grabbed her purse which was filled with things she needed for school, put her phone in it then headed out, quietly hearing the door lock quietly as she shut it.

Liliana was lost. She didn't want to admit that to anyone, or herself, but after trying to find her French class for just over ten minutes she knew she was definitely lost. _Great, first day of school and I'm already lost. Good job Lil. _She leaned back against a locker and let out a huge breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Liliana quietly stood there for another two minutes before she heard someone coming down the hall. Praying it wasn't a teacher she looked and just her luck it was the boy from yesterday at the prom.

Alfie was in French class. He hated French and tried so hard to get out of that class, but today Mrs. Andrews wasn't falling for any of his tricks and he ended up just seeing it he could go the toilet to get out of class for at least five minutes. As he left the class he sighed in relief. _Au revoir Mrs. Andrews_. Well, _Au revoir _for five minutes. As he walked down the hall he saw a girl with deeply tanned skin, and long dark brown hair leaning against a locker. _Is that… Liliana? From prom yesterday?_ He slowed down as he got nearer. _It is! Yes! Score one for Alfie. I told Jerome she was real!_

"We meet again Liliana." Alfie said stopping short of the girl and giving her a small bow. "You seem lost."

Liliana reluctantly nodded. "I just gave up looking for French class." _Ugh! Why did I have to admit to being lost!_ She yelled to herself.

"Well, today is your lucky day because that is the class I just came from." A wide grin spread across his face and after about three seconds she started laughing. "Can I call you Lili or Lil? Liliana seems too formal." She giggled at him.

"Whichever you want. But only if you lead me to class." He stuck his arm out for her. "You, Alfie Lewis, are my knight in shining armor."

"How do you know my last name?" He gave her a puzzled look, she smirked at him in return.

"I have my ways." She slipped her arm into his and together they made their way down the hall into class.

Alfie walked in first as Liliana once again made herself look innocent. She followed as he introduced her to Mrs. Andrews.

"Ah, mademoiselle Liliana. You're late." She glared at Liliana.

"Sorry Mrs. Andrews, my taxi was late and then I couldn't find the class, it's my first day I don't know my way around. I'm sorry." Liliana explained in perfect French. Obviously very impressed, Mrs. Andrews pointed her to sit next to a girl with dark brown curly hair.

"Mara," They girl Liliana was to sit with looked up. "You might have competition for top of the class." The teacher looked at the whole class. "Okay, let's continue."

As Mrs. Andrews looked away, Mara turned to speak to Liliana. "I saw you yesterday, at the prom." Liliana nodded. "Why is today your first day and why where you there?"

Liliana quickly looked at Mrs. Andrews before responding. "I was supposed to start yesterday but Mr. Sweet said there were some things he needed to sort out so he couldn't set me up with classes. I had already heard about the prom and I had to skip out on mine so I decided to come to yours to see if I would get that same experience. I didn't really but I met Alfie and had fun so yeah. I ended up starting today and I'm switching out of my hotel into my house today so yeah." Liliana seemed to notice her accent more around these English people even though she was one herself. Sort of.

"Oh, what house are you in?"

"Anubis."

Mara's face lit up with excitement. "That's the house I'm in! Alfie is too, so is Jerome, Nina, Fabian, Mick, Patricia, and Amber!" She was so happy, like a kid in a candy store.

"You do know that the only people I know are you and Alfie right?" She said "opps!" and pointed out the rest of their housemates. Amber the girl with perfect blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Mick, basically the boy version of Amber; flippy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Nina, the American with untamable curly medium brown hair and light brown eyes who was totally in love with Fabian, the boy with flippy brown hair and dark brown eyes who loved her back. Patricia, the feisty redhead with colored extensions in her hair and Jerome. The boy with the perfectly styled medium blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Jerome likes Mara. That much was obvious to pretty much everyone except Mara. So in every class they had together he would keep sneaking looks at her. But when he looked over at her during Mrs. Andrews lecture on conjugating, Mara pointed to him and the new girl, Lili-something smiled, a beautiful smile which lit up her whole face. She was beautiful. _But not as beautiful as Mara. Right?_ Jerome smirked at Lili-something and got back to work. Well, pretending to work. After the whole prom deal, Jerome really wasn't in the mood for work. After almost being killed so that someone from The Society could live, how could you go back to school the next day and conjugate French verbs, or remember facts from ancient history? It wasn't really possible.

Lili immediately knew the kind of person Jerome was when he smirked at them, the player and the prankster. One of the worst dating combinations in the world, but there was always a reason they were like that, and Lili was determined to find out why. The bell rang and Lili looked up in surprise, not used to being here, and especially not in a uniform. But she grabbed her stuff, put it in her purse and started walking out of the class with Mara.

"So, Liliana-"

"Lili or Lil please. Or Ana Liliana just sounds to formal."

"Alright then, Lili, what classes do you have?" Lili shoved her hand into her purse, finally finding a huge folder which said England on it in big curly letters. Digging through the huge folder, she finally found the smaller one which was given to her by Mr. Sweet with all of her class details and house details. Opening that, Lili got out her schedule and started reading it to Mara.

"First class French. Second class Biology. Third class Advanced Math. Fourth class History, then lunch, Fifth class, Physics. Sixth class Chemistry, seventh class free class. And last I have Drama."

Mara nodded, comparing to her own. "Okay. We have all but seventh class together. You have that class with Jerome.

"What's that about Jerome?" Said the blonde coming up behind them making Mara jump. Lili slowly turned around and slowly checked him out. The blonde hair was obviously styled to perfection and the uniform was put together in a way that showed he doesn't care but Lili could tell that he takes his time with his appearance. He was attractive and the cocky look on his face showed that he knew that too.

"You have free class with Lili." Mara explained not looking him in the eye. Lili felt self-conscious of her height. In three in heels she was six two and wearing flats she was taller than a lot of people. Being five eleven did have its advantages though, she was closer to Jerome's height who looked about six three maybe six four.

"Well, I'll take her under my wing then Mara, shall I? He put his arm around Lili and tried walking off with her. Lili, being the smart girl she is ducked under his arm turned around messed up his hair and linked arms with Mara in three seconds flat. Mara was trying so hard to hold back giggles. _Maybe Lili will be a better friend for me than Patricia and Amber ever were. Maybe she won't get caught up in their little gang like Jerome did. _

"Bye Jerome." The two girls said in unison. As they walked away Mara realized something.

Lili, Jerome is on our next class with us." The two girls were silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Lili asked Mara more about her new housemates. "Well, Alfie and Jerome are the resident pranksters, you'll probably be their next target because you're new, Mick is the sports guy but if you want to know any random sports facts it might be better to ask me. Um, I'm the person who's always studying so, the geeky person. Patricia's nickname is either Trixie or Goth Pixie but she hates being called either of them so only Alfie and Jerome have the nerve to do it. Nina was the newbie but she's not anymore so she's just the American. Fabian is also a geeky person but he's amazing at guitar and singing and he loves history. And Nina. Them Amber is the resident beauty goddess. She's really rich and her daddy gets her pretty much everything. She has so many cool clothes and makeup things it could be a store in there." Mara was telling all of this too Lili as they were walking to Biology and as they sat down. Jerome joined them as there were three to a table. Lili got out a notebook and wrote something own and passed it to Mara.

_Is Jerome single?_

She gave me a look before scribbling down her answer.

_**Yeah, why? Got your eye on him already? ;p He's a player.**_

_I figured he was so I kind of want to mess with him :P You know, give him a taste of his own medicine. :)_

_**I like the way you think girl :)**_

Lili put her notebook away as Jerome gave her a funny look. Lili giggled which made her look a lot more innocent than she was and turned to the front of the class to pay attention to Mr. Sweet's lecture on genetic disorders.

**So, what do you guys think? Is it okay in third person or should I make it first? Next I will be updating **_**Sorry, I can't be perfect **_**then I'll put a chapter for this on…**

**Hope you enjoyed **


End file.
